Destiny Battle
by MovieVillain
Summary: Takes place during Chronophantasma. Instead of following through Jin's plan of saving Tsubaki, Noel has decided to take her on instead. Along the way, she has some things that she has been hiding all this time.


"Get out of here!"

This is it; the moment we've all been waiting for. Makoto and I fought with Major Kisaragi against Tsubaki so that we can finally free her from the Imperator's Mind Eater curse. As of this moment, she has activated the true form of her Sealed Weapon Izayoi and is fighting against Major Kisaragi. I watched the battle, and I just realized something. Tsubaki has been my best friend, and the reason she turned against me is all because of how I got the position of being Major Kisaragi's secretary instead of her.

Therefore, I realize my destiny.

"No, I won't!" I cried to his statement with contradiction. "Makoto, restrain Major Kisaragi!"

"But, Noel..." she protested.

"Please, Makoto, do it for Tsubaki!" I begged.

She nodded at my request and she successfully restrained our commander.

"Makoto, what are you doing?" he cried while trying to shake off the restraint.

"I'm sorry, Major Kisaragi, but this is for your own good," was her reply.

I stepped into the battlefield, ready to fight Tsubaki, and restore her back to her old self.

"Noel, what's the meaning of this?" the Major asked.

"You know what I realized, Jin?" I turned to him firmly, and he looks surprised by the part where I address him by his first name instead of Major Kisaragi. "Tsubaki has turned to NOL, mostly to Captain Hazama, because of me. You should have chose her to be your secretary, but instead, you chose. I remembered what she said to me that night. She told me that if I didn't exist, then she would have obtained that position at your side. It's my responsibility to fix this mess, so I will fight her in your place. Isn't it ironic? You disobeyed the order to stay put in your post, and I have to retrieve you. Now, I disobey you, but you won't stop me like how I stopped you!"

"This is not your fight! Stay out of this, trash!"

When I hear him calling me 'trash', I feel hurt, but this time, I will hurt him for this. Forming a fist in my right hand, I will retaliate for this as I land a punch to his stomach.

"This is for pushing me away when I came to the office!" I yelled.

Then I make a punch to his face.

"This is for calling me trash when you said about resenting me in the first place!" I make my last punch to him in the face before the battle. "And that is for calling me trash when I asked you about 'Observe'!"

I did it; I finally stand against Jin for the times he called me 'trash'. Now, for the battle...

I walked to the battlefield and ready to fight Tsubaki, but not to defeat her. I'm going to free her from the Mind Eater curse.

"So, it's your turn, Noel?" she asked, prepared to fight.

"Yes, I am, Tsubaki. Summoning Lux Sancuts! Murakumo Unit, activate!"

I was filled with light as I transformed into my new form. I become Mu-12 once again, but this time, I'm still me.

"I will set you free!"

Tsubaki is ready with her sword as our destiny battle is about to begin.

We charge at each other and I block her blow. She jumped at me from behind, but I got out of the way when she started to make an attack with her big sword. I send a kick which throws her off. As she got up, she went in front of me, then she grabbed me and tossed me to the ground. While trying to get up, she is charging forward with her weapon so I jumped out of the way. We exchanged blows for a few seconds before I went a few inches away from her. Because of this, she is about to shoot me with a light beam so I dodged it. I dodge the shots before I noticed her attempting to send her sword to my head from above, and I blocked the attack. She kicked me down to the ground, but I recovery as I landed. Next, I dodge her attacks and I block the sword with my own two hands and toss her down. Next, I land a kick which sends her to a few inches away from me.

I breathe heavily to catch my breath, and she is about to unleash her attack with a giant energy attack.

"It's time to end this," Tsubaki stated.

As I looked at this sadly, I decided to unleash my attack involving with my eight swords heading to her direction. I took a deep breath, and I was ready.

We launched our attacks. While this is happening, I decided to think about her.

_You know, Tsubaki..._ I thought back on how I was defeated by her, but I changed the image into imagining what if she was defeated and I'm last standing.

_You and I..._ I thought on our reunion at this moment. What would it be like if I was in her place, and she was in my place with Makoto and Major Kisaragi?

Lastly, I thought about what could have been if our places are reversed in this battle.

_Our roles could have been reversed._

I was looking sad, as our attacks were colliding. After a few seconds, we were thrown aside by our attacks. We looked at each other briefly before losing consciousness.

I woke up to see myself in a dark place.

"Where am I?" I got up to see Tsubaki, in her normal form, standing next to me. "I understand this is our dimension."

"Noel..." she muttered.

"Tsubaki, I got a confession to make. Did you know Major Kisaragi hates me because I resemble Saya?"

"Yes, what about it, Noel?"

I took a deep breath as I'm ready to confess to her.

"The truth is, I hate him right back," I confessed, which puts her to a surprise because she knows I'm not capable of something. This is because I never told her about this until now. Come to think of it, I was hiding my true feelings for our superior all this time, not showing this side of me to him up until now where I punched him three times; one is for pushing me when I got into the office, and the other two is for calling me trash two times while discussing our plan to get Tsubaki back. "If I killed him back then for the times he called me 'trash', then I could have been exactly like you standing at this moment."

"Noel..."

"I understand you hate him for choosing me to be his secretary, and that you wanted to kill him. Well, I admit it at last. I hate him, too, and like you, I wanted to kill him as well. But for a different reason: for the times he called me 'trash'. It looks like we're the same, Tsubaki. Both of us hate Jin for acting like a jerk to us, have shown our good sides to him, but conceal our dark sides to him. Look at you when you unleashed the full power of Izayoi while being under the Imperator's control; that reminded me of becoming Mu-12 while under Captain Hazama's control. Eventually, both of us have control of our new forms. I was jealous of you because of how Major Kisaragi treats me like trash while he treats you right. You're good at everything, except getting the position as his secretary. I wanted to be like you so he would stop disrespecting me which I successfully got it, but he still calls me 'trash' from time to time and I got insulted which I'm already getting used to that. So, Tsubaki, I never got the chance to say this, but... I'm happy! Happy that I get to know you!"

Tsubaki looked surprised at me when I said the last line.

"After all, you're my best friend," I said with a smile. "So, please come back to us."

We regain consciousness as we back to the real world with us landing to the ground from our attacks. I was pushed back to Jin and Makoto while Tsubaki is pushed back to a few inches away from us. I stand up first, then Tsubaki follows.

"Noel, thank you," she said and judging by this, I finally freed her from the Imperator's control.

"I can't believe you freed her, Noel," Major Kisaragi looks surprised at the work I did. "I never thought you pulled this off, so I say good job."

This is the day I've been waiting for. I heard him saying a good thing about me instead of insulting me so I smiled at that.

"For a trash," he makes an insult move. Of course, he just has to do that, doesn't he?

My happy face turned to an angry face. I was angry at him for calling me 'trash', again. He will now see this side of me that I've been hiding for so long. I grabbed him by his shirt and swing him in circles while making my rant.

"TRASH?! COULD A TRASH DO THIS?! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO CALL ME: A LITTER, WASTE OF GARBAGE?! I SAVED TSUBAKI, AND YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL ABOUT IT, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD?!"

As I finished spinning him in circles and drop him to the ground, I saw Tsubaki and Makoto are all little surprised by this action of mine.

"I'll apologize to Jin later," Tsubaki approached to where Makoto and I are standing. "For this moment, I'm so sorry for trying to kill you both. Can you two ever forgive me?"

We respond to her question by hugging her.

"Yes, I forgive you," I replied.

"Same here," Makoto replied.

We feel her hugging back. Next, we bawl to each other of how we're together once again.

It felt like my destiny battle has been fulfilled.

* * *

**Author's Note: When I think about Noel and Tsubaki, their relationship is just like Naruto and Sasuke.**

**Now that the story is done, review.  
**


End file.
